tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Andurin Nemanil
'''Andurin Nemanil '''is a male Aldmer appearing in the Merethic Canon. He is the current Captain General of the Battlemage Regiment, a division of the Ardapelin, Aldmeris' military. He is related to the Vendis Tur of Ninecia, Mithridates Pontus, via his mother's side, and as such has spent much time in his younger days at the house's court. He is, however, a soldier at heart, and is not very capable of diplomatic interaction. His specific liking for shadow spells has resulted in rumours among low-ranking soldiers outside the Battlemage Regiment that he is meddling with black magic, but this is no more than a rumour and holds no truth to it. Biography Early life Andurin was born on the 17th of Hearthfire ME1577 as the son of Sianna Pontus, the sister of the Vendis Tur of Ninecia at that time, and Folduin Nemanil, a Tur in the court of Twyllesh Pontus. His relation to the Vendis Tur meant that he was raised in the court of his house, but it also meant that he spent most of his youth in the shadow of the Vendis Tur's own son, Mithridates. Mithridates, who not only was the heir of the house, but had also been turned into a perfect child thanks to being exposed to pure Aetherium, often put Andurin's own accomplishments on a side note, most notably his proficiency in martial arts. This left the younger cousin with something of a grudge against the older one, but he respected him nonetheless and considered him a friend. There was one thing in which Andurin did outdo Mithridates, however: spellcasting. From an early age, it became clear that he had a knack for magic, while Mithridates didn't seem to be able to cast spells at all. When Andurin was 219, his father died to an illness. This left him as the Tur of Twyll Nemanil, thus granting him lordship over a castle on the north coast of Ninecia. It soon became clear that this newfound power was not his cup of tea, however. He was just a bit too blunt, distracted and uninterested in politics to rule his new lands, so he allowed his mother to rule in his stead, while he himself turned his attention to something else: the military. Joining the Ardapelin I'll write more later Personality and traits As a military officer, Andurin has an iron will and a rock-hard determination matched by few. On the battlefield, he is fearless and defeats his opponents with a combination of well-placed Destruction and Alteration spells and excellent swordsmanship, backed up by a healthy dose of brute strength. He is tough and rigid, and sometimes considered ruthless. However, that should not fool anyone into believing he is cold and inconsiderate. Those who have met him in person are well aware that he has a friendly demeanour and gets along with others fairly easily. Despite being raised in a noble family, Andurin cares little for politics and diplomatics. As such, he leaves the rulership over the castle of his family to his mother, while he himself is engaged in military command. Equipment and powers Being the Captain General of the Battlemage Regiment, Andurin sports their characteristic red-and-gold armour, with the addition of a black cloak. This armour, while very sturdy, allows him enough agility to fight nimbly. His weapon of choice is an elegantly designed swordstaff, which can be used in both quick, nimble strikes and in brute slashes and cleaves. As a Battlemage, Andurin of course is an expert spellcaster. He uses Destruction and Alteration spells designed to incapacitate, paralyse and mangle opponents. The fact that they are all based around shadows and darkness has been the source for a rumour among foot soldiers not under his command that he is dabbling with forbidden magic. This is not true, however; his use of shadow spells originates from his youth, where he was always standing in his cousin's methaphorical shadow, and he never really bothered to change that preference afterward. Gallery Andurin.png|Andurin's full attire Andurin 2.png|Andurin, making a speech to his subordinates Andurin 3.png|A dueling stance Andurin frequently uses Trivia * Andurin's sword is an elven design from Peter Jackson's film adaptation of the novel ''Lord of the Rings ''by J.R.R. Tolkien. Category:Merethic Canon Category:Aldmer Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility